How Having An Old Friend Around Can Change So Much
by BrennaThomas
Summary: This story starts before episode 8, but after episode 7. Have you ever wondered how Dracula was given the title Prince of Darkness? What if a long time ago he formed a 'friendship' with a being feared by all? What if this being had a daughter that had grown up with Vlad in Transylvania and have been exchanging letters ever since the family had been forced to flee?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story starts before episode 8, but after episode 7. Have you ever wondered how Dracula was given the title Prince of Darkness? What if a long time ago he formed a 'friendship' with a being feared by all? What if this being had a daughter that had grown up with Vlad in Transylvania and have been exchanging letters ever since the family had been forced to flee?

Disclaimer: Let me start by saying I only own my OC, Lilith Grim, everything else belongs to Dan Tetsell. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.

"An Early Birthday Surprise": Part 1

Vlad was not having a good day. After barely getting any sleep, having to endure Renfield's idea of breakfast and dealing with his sister's complaints, he was hoping that school would help ease his irritation. Fate had decided to be cruel to him instead. After yet another failed attempt at slaying his father Van Helsing was especially hard on him, giving him detention and making him miss lunch to clean up the woodwork room. To make matters worse he had stopped Robin and Chloe from helping, making it take twice as long. Suffice to say Vlad was utterly done with the day and was incredibly close to throwing a tantrum that would make his father proud.

Robin and Chloe tried to help their clearly agitated friend after school within the "safe" walls of the Castle but backed off after he snapped at them and left him to his own devices in his room. Any other day Vlad would have apologized for the harsh tone he used, but today he couldn't be bothered, he would apologize tomorrow and make it up to them. He flopped down onto his bed and listened to Zoltan's snoring.

Vlad didn't like to be mean or cruel, it was one of the reasons why he knew he could never be a true vampire, but that didn't mean he didn't know how. He had watched his father, mother, and sister all his life, he knew what he should do to be a "proper" vampire and strived to do the opposite; he wore bright colors, ran around outside in the sunlight, made friends with breathers, and tried as hard as he could to find a cure for his "affliction".

But sometimes he couldn't keep pushing down that little nagging voice in the back of his mind, that sounded suspiciously like his father, a voice that encouraged him to be like the rest of his family. To look down on breathers, to see them as nothing but food and future dust beneath his feat, to tear out Van Helsing's heart for threatening his family, or to hit Robin over the head when he kept insisting how Awesome it would be if he became a vampire.

Normally he would write to his childhood friend Lilith to help relieve his irritation, his old friend never failed to reply with a letter filled with soothing words of encouragement. Even in such an irate state Vlad couldn't stop the smile that began to bloom on his face at the thought of his childhood friend, but the smile quickly turned into a scowl with the memory of her failure to answer his last two letters. Vlad paused, maybe that was also a reason for his irritation, after not seeing his friend since fleeing Transylvania their letters back and forth reminded him that she hadn't forgotten him.

He remembered the first letter she wrote to him, it had been sitting on his bed three days after his family's arrival in Stokely. He had torn into the letter with relish, having believed that he would never see his clos friend again, and was excited to see that she had been able to find him.

In the letter she expressed how worried and scared she had been to arrive at his ancestral home to find it burned and the family gone. Even when her father had assured her that the family had not been killed she had still be worried about him and Ingrid. It had taken some time for her to locate him, but when the Count declared Stokely his hunting ground to the council she had been over the moon and wrote him immediately. She expressed sorrow at not being able to visit him yet, as she began her duties as her father's heir.

Unlike Vlad Lilith was happy to be the heir of her family, she saw it as a great source of pride and wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. Lilith never truly understood Vlad's distaste for being a vampire, always pointing out that they would both be immortal and therefore, they would always be friends, but she never told him to stop being himself and that is what made her a great friend to him.

"VLADIMIR!", Vlad was torn from his musings by his father's shout, but he wasn't the only one, Zoltan awoke with a jolt.

Vlad smiled at his friend, "Sorry Zoltan. I'll go see what he wants, go back to sleep."

The stuffed Hellhound gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you Master Vlad, I was having such a wonderful dream. I was chasing Renfield through the forest outside our old castle."

Vlad chuckled at the mental image of the Hellhound wheeling through the forest growling and nipping at the dirty servants heels. "Tell me if you catch him, yeah?"

Zoltan smiled showing all his teeth, "Of course, Master Vlad."

"VLADIMIR!" came another shout this one shaking his room.

Vlad sighed; he didn't want to keep his father waiting any longer. He made his way down to his father's "throne room", there he found his father lounging on his throne, Renfield standing dutifully off to the side waiting for the Counts orders and Ingrid sitting with her feet on the dining table, filing her nails. Seeing his son, the Count stood with a flourish, "Ah, my favorite son and heir finally graces us with his presence." both Vlad and Ingrid rolled their eyes at their father's Dramatic exclamation.

"What do you want dad?" Vlad's tone was bored and tired.

"What's got your knickers in such a twist? Your friends finally ditch you because they realized how much of a loser you are?" Vlad couldn't stop the glare he sent to his sister, the red tint to his eyes causing Ingrid to pause in her nail care and her smirk to drop in surprise. "Whatever." she said after regaining her bearings.

The Count couldn't help a triumphant smile from appearing on his face, his son wasn't a lost cause yet, and hopefully what he had planned would help. "I have an announcement…"

"Did you finally bite a breather?" asked Ingrid, the jab at her father would usually be the catalyst to a heated argument between the two, but the Count surprised both his children by not taking the bait.

"As you are aware Vladimir will be turning thirteen in just a few days. And so I have an early birthday surprise for him, in the form of a guest."

The Count watched his children's reactions to the news, both were shocked, but as always Ingrid recovered first, "Who? It's not a breather is it?" If it was Vlad who said the word "breather" with such disdain he would have been proud, but since it was "the girl" the Count ignored her in favor of watching his heirs reaction.

Vlad was just as shocked as his sister; who could their father willingly invite to stay with them? Was it another vampire? Vlad dreaded the thought; he knew the only vampire his father would invite would be a tutor for him. Someone to show him how to be a true heir. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, he said "Please tell me it's not a vampiric tutor for me." his defeated tone caused Ingrid to smile, before it quickly turned into a scowl.

"No fair! I'll be a vampire way before him how come I'm not getting a tutor?" The Count cringed at her whining tone.

"BE QUIET INGRID!" instead of being cowed Ingrid glared at her father. "No Vlad it is not a tutor for you, but that is a good idea. Renfield!" the servant quickly scurried forward.

"Yes, Master?" he asked

"Make a note to look into tutors for Vlad."

The dirty servant made a high pitched chuckling sound of affirmation while he bowed, "Yes Master."

Turning away from the servant with a disgusted dismissal, the Count faced his son, "Our guest will be arriving shortly and I want you both to greet her with me. Is that clear?"

Vlad grew puzzled at the "her" part, "Her. It's a girl then?" Thinking on it for a moment he grimaced, "It's not Mom is it?"

Ingrid joined her brothers train of thought and growled, "No way! Not after what she did…"

"ENOUGH!" The sound of crashing thunder punctuated the Counts irritation. "The guest is not your mother." The siblings sighed in relief at the proclamation,

"Well, then who is it?" Ingrid's irritation began to match her little brothers at their fathers refusal to answer their question.

"All you need to know is that she is going to be staying with us. Now go get dressed in proper attire and come back here, it won't be long now."

The count disappeared in that instant, most likely down to the crypts to lie down. Ingrid huffed, "Well, I don't care who she is I am NOT sharing my room." The young vampiress to be, pushed past her little brother and went to her room to get ready.

Vlad's irritation came back full force as he stomped back to his room. On top of everything else that had happened today, he now had to dress up and play nice with some evil vampire.

Slamming his bedroom door open the boy stomped to his bed and threw himself down on the blankets. The slamming door had awoken Zoltan from his nap again much to the Hellhound's chagrin, but he quickly grew worried at his young master's state.

"What is wrong Master Vlad? Was your father upset with you?" The hound wheeled to the boy's bed and poked his side with his snout.

Vlad sighed at the action and proceeded to pet Zoltan, "No Zoltan. But apparently dad's invited someone to stay with us for my birthday." Zoltan hummed contently as Vlad continued to pet him, Vlad smiled at the sound despite his irritation and continued on, "So now I have to get all dressed up to welcome them."

"Did the Count say who would be staying with us?"

"No. All he said is that it's a girl, and that we need to treat her with respect while she is here." Vlad gave a tired sigh as the irritation of the day just drained from his body. There was nothing he could do about the situation, but suck it up, get dressed and spend the time welcoming their guest coming up with ways to apologize to Robin and Chloe for snapping at them.

He got up from his bed and went to his wardrobe, he really hadn't meant to snap at them, they were only trying to make him feel better. It wasn't their fault he was having a bad day.

He paused as he got out his cloak, maybe he could take them out into town tomorrow and see a movie. Robin had been talking about the most recent installment of some series of films called "The Blue Belfry", Vlad snorted at the title betting his orange shorts that it had something to do with vampires. Chloe apparently also enjoyed the films even though she wasn't as into them as Robin, the two had seen each picture together and would be happy he was paying. There was even the added bonus that it would get him away from whatever guest was coming to stay with them. With a smile Vlad set about getting his clothes out and getting dressed.

Half an Hour later

Vlad and Ingrid helped Renfield dress up the dining hall, or rather Vlad helped and Ingrid told them where to put everything, while Zoltan stayed by the roaring fire. The Count arrived when they were done and clapped his hands, "Splendid! Well done. Now Renfield make enough room over there for their arrival," the Count pointed next to the table and Renfield was quick to follow his orders, "Good. You two come and stand over here with me. They will be here any second." Vlad moved to his father's side, with Ingrid moving at a slower pace joining them in front of the throne.

Just as the sunset a pitch Black void opened in the center of the space Renfield had cleared. The sight made Vlad's breath catch in his throat, he knew that void and more importantly what it heralded. A big smile adorned his face as two figures emerged from the dark depths.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." Ingrid didn't smile like her brother but a happy smirk found its way to her lips as the void disappeared.

Both figures were wearing impossibly black cloaks; of the two one was tall, the hood of the tallest figure was lined with red fabric, and the smaller figures hood was lined with dark purple. The Count moved to greet the tallest figure with a dramatic bow, "Welcome to our home Lord Death. It is a great pleasure to be in your presence once again."

Vlad and Ingrid rolled their eyes at the Count's dramatic flourish, but the tall figure merely chuckled, Death's voice sent a chill down Vlad's spine. He knew that Death wasn't malicious, he was simply a part of nature and if that wasn't enough to give you pause the haunting timber of his voice could freeze you in your tracks. Vlad could only hope his friend's voice would never gain the same effect.

"It is a great pleasure to be here Dracula, thank you for inviting us into your home. I was worried when I heard word of your move." The Count acknowledged the Matriarch with a deep bow.

"The House of Death will always be welcomed into the Dracula clan's home wherever it may be. And I thank you for your concern over the well being of my family." Rising from the bow he gestured his children forward, Vlad made to rush to his friend, but a firm hand from his sister stopped him from embarrassing himself. Vlad made a note to thank her for her rare display of kindness, "You may remember my children. Ingrid my eldest," Ingrid gave them a deep curtsy, "and my son and heir Vladimir." Vlad followed his father's example and gave a deep bow, the smile never leaving his face as he stared at his still hooded friend.

"You may remember my daughter Lilith." At her fathers introduction Lilith removed her hood, revealing bright electric purple eyes, dark red hair and pale skin.

"Thank you for opening your home to assist me in my studies, your grace. And allowing me the opportunity to celebrate your son's birthday." Lilith met Vlad's eyes and smiled.

"How could I refuse to help such a noble pursuit. Not too mention the family of such a dear friend of my clan." Vlad could have kissed his father for his thoughtfulness, but knew that he couldn't in front of their guests. He had been missing his friend dearly for some time, and just when he thought she was no longer speaking to him she shows up at his fathers request. Vlad almost stopped breathing right then when he realized what was happening, she was staying. She wasn't just visiting, she was staying. Vlad snuck a glance at his father who gave him a quick wink and knew that his father understood how much this meant to him.

"Why don't you join me for a drink?" the Count turned to his children, "Vlad she will be sharing your room," Vlad's smile widened at the news, "Show her up. Go with them Ingrid." The Count turned back his friend, "Please, we can catch up as the children get reacquainted." The Count gestured for the three to leave. Vlad was all too happy to comply, he presented Lilith his arm, making Ingrid roll her eyes as she walked out and Lilith hold back laughter behind a pale hand. She gracefully took his offered arm and let him lead her out, all three children waited until they were far enough away from their parents before breaking out into laughter at the Counts dramatics. Vlad wasted no time pulling Lilith into a tight hug, "So this is why you didn't write back, ey Lily?"

Lilith pulled back from the hug and shrugged, "I decided to just wait and talk to you in person." Her voice had lost its formal tone and receded to become softer, almost shy. She turned to pull the eldest Dracula into a hug, "It's nice to see you too Ingrid. I hope you got my letters?"

Ingrid let Lilith hug her, but she did not return it, she wasn't a hugger. "Yes, I did. It was nice to talk to another girl. Now come on let's show you to your room and then you can tell us exactly what you've been up to." Ingrid turned and made her way up the staircase, leaving the two friends alone.

"Well it's good to see the abrupt change in address hasn't changed her." mused Lilith.

"You have no idea. Come on, let's get you settled."

Vlad had a bounce in his step as he led Lilith to his room. His friend was back! Not only was she back, but staying with them, he couldn't wait to introduce Lilith to Robin, he had no doubt that his morbid friend would burst at the idea of meeting the daughter of Death.

Coming into his room he spotted his sister already seated on his bed and glaring at a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. Vlad winced at the pile, but pushed on, "So first lets see what you've brought and go from there." Vlad and Ingrid stared at Lilith and her lack of Luggage curiously, "Where is your luggage?" Lilith gave the siblings a smirk, she glanced around the room before moving to the wall next to the window, she reached into her cloak to remove a pendant from her neck. The pendant was a door, she placed it between her palm and the wall, and closed her eyes. The siblings watched as the wall seemed to ripple out from her palm and then a full sized door that looked exactly like the pendant appeared.

Lilith turned to look at the stunned siblings and smiled, "I brought my room instead."

Ingrid got up from Vlad's bed and went to stand next to Lilith, she placed her hand on the door which opened, "Wicked." Without any preamble she went inside. Lilith looked back to her friend, suddenly shy about the display of magic, rubbing her arms she shuffled from foot to foot.

"Sorry about your wall." Vlad smiled at the shy apology, she may have started to come into her powers, but she hadn't changed that much. He went to his friend and gave her another hug,

"Who cares about a wall. I'm just glad to see you again." Lilith happily returned the hug.

"Me too. Come on I'll show you around." And with that she gestured Vlad into her room.

The room itself was incredibly large. The rich dark multicolored silk fabric hung from the ceiling, emanating from the overhead chandelier to melt on the walls all the way down to the floor. Her bed sat against the center of the back wall with a small trunk at its foot, it was opulent, large and covered in the same silk fabric lining the ceiling and walls. The pillows sitting on it were black, large and fluffy, on the right side of the bed sat a side table made of cherry wood holding a lamp, with a piece of black lace over the lamp shade. An empty doorway sat on the right wall, Vlad could see some shelves, but nothing more from his vantage point, a cherry wood wardrobe stood against the wall on the left side of the bed with a floor to ceiling mirror between the wardrobe and the vanity. And another empty doorway sat on the left wall leading to a stone floor behind a black lace curtain and in the corner were several pillows and blankets making a little reading nest.

"Did you make this yourself?" Asked Ingrid taking a seat on the bed, she sunk a little into the mattress. The magic of the Underworld, Vlad had always suspected that learning more on the subject was the only reason Ingrid spent time around Lilith and that was before she had come into her full powers.

Lilith smiled shyly, "Yes. This room is a simple construct, once I get more practice I will be able to create an entire dimension like my father, but it will take some decades before I get there." Ingrid inspected the fabric decorating the walls.

"Do you think you could do my room. Though with less color? Maybe some shades of red to go with some black?"

Lilith nodded eagerly, "Sure. I have a lot of extra fabric and with a few spells I can change their colors and hang them for you." Lilith and Ingrid had never been particularly close, but they held no animosity for the other, they were good acquaintances, if nothing else. They each knew that the other was willing to be a listening ear, which is why the two exchanged letters, in such a male dominated society it was good to have another girl to talk too.

"What's in there?" asked Vlad gesturing towards the doorway where he could see shelves.

"That is my workroom. Where I keep all my books and ingredients."

Ingrid perked up at the mentions of books, "Do you have any books on the Vampire coming of Age transformation?" she asked. Vlad wasn't surprised by his sister's request; she was going to be turning sixteen soon. Vlad shivered at the reminder of the transformation, he didn't want anything to do with it and watching his sister's excitement at the prospect made him uncomfortable.

"I do not know. But I might in my family library. I can send a request for them and have any sent over." said Lilith.

Ingrid nodded, "Thanks. I'm gonna get ready for dinner." Ingrid left the two friends alone. She passed Vlad who had been standing in the doorway, bumping his shoulder as she passed, the action shoving Vlad aside and into the door. Vlad glared at his retreating sister before turning his attention to his friend who had moved to lie on the bed, her black cloak acting as a blanket, blacking out the colorful sheets on the bed.

"Mi-a fost dor de tine, (I missed you)." Vlad smiled, Chloe and Robin didn't speak Romanian, so it was nice to talk with someone outside of his family in his native tongue.

"Mi-a fost dor și de tine, Lilith, (I missed you too, Lilith)." He replied with a smile of his own. He shuffled closer to the bed and sat on the edge, with his back to the door.

"Vino aici Vlad, (Come here, Vlad.)" she gestured to the empty space next to her. Vlad happily moved to lay next to her, his own leather cloak acting as a blanket. The two laid on their sides facing each other, just like they used to when they were little. The two studied the other in silence for a while, each making note of how the other had changed or not changed as the case my be.

"Când ajung să-i cunosc pe Branagh? (When do I get to meet the Branagh's?) She asked.

Vlad thought for a moment before answering, "Mâine. Putem să ne strecurăm în camera lui Robin în această seară și să-l facem să facă aranjamente cu părinții lui dimineața. Nu avem telefon. (Tomorrow. We can sneak over to Robin's room tonight and have him make arrangements with his parents in the morning. We do not have a phone.)"

Lilith perked up at the name of Vlad's human friend. She had of course, heard all about Robin in Vlad's letters, but she really wanted to meet his soul in person, "Abia aștept să mă întâlnesc cu Robin. Cum crezi că va reacționa când îi vei spune cine sunt părinții mei? (I can't wait to meet Robin. How do you think he will react when you tell him who my father is?)" Vlad smiled at the image of his goth friend fainting once Vlad told him about her family,

"Cred că va fi surprins (I think he'll be surprised)" Lilith giggled and slapped Vlad's arm, he in turn made a show of rubbing his arm, causing her to frown in alarm.

"Îmi pare atât de rău. Te-am rănit? (I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?)"Her frantic tone worried Vlad so he was quick to reassure her,

"Nu, sunt bine... Doar glumeam. (No, I'm fine… I was just kidding.)" Mollified by his answer Lilith relaxed. Vlad frowned at that; why would she think a simple playful slap could hurt him? They had done that to each other countless times growing up, sure this time it was a lot stronger, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He may not be a full vampire yet, but he was still more durable than mortals, even without his powers.

The two passed the time exchanging stories of what they had been up too, Lilith listened to Vlad's tale of the night they fled Transylvania. Vlad recounted the night with some sadness, for having to leave his family home, amusement at how cowardly his father was, and also happiness, because if he hadn't left Transylvania then he never would have become friends with Robin and Chloe.

Lilith in turn talked about her training with her father, and uncle. The biggest surprise was her uncle, who had been insistent on teaching his niece all his tricks, 'The Grim line has been in desperate need of another fire bug, and now that your potential has surfaced it falls to me to teach you.' She enjoyed those the most, her uncle maybe the embodiment of Fire and Fear, but he was a lot of fun.

Their discussion moved to what Stokely and the school were like, Vlad clammed up a bit here. He had not told Lilith that Van Helsing was a slayer in his letters, he knew that his friend would only worry about the safety of his family, no matter how inept the teacher was. But if she was to be staying with them then he would have to tell. Once Van Helsing learns that she is living with the Dracula's then she would become a target, and Vlad didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Trebuie să știi ceva.(There is something you need to know.)" Lilith eyed her friend curiously, but before he could elaborate Zoltan wheeled into the room.

Lilith smiled at the Hellhound and wasted no time getting on her knees to hug him, "It's really great to see you Zoltan. I'm sorry I didn't say hello before."

"It is alright Mistress Lilith. I know how close you and Master Vlad are." The Hellhound accepted the hug with an air of fondness. "The Count sent me to retrieve you both for dinner."

At the mention of dinner Vlads stomach growled, Vlad blushed at the sound. In his earlier agitation and the excitement later on at having his friend back, he had forgotten to eat. And since he had been forced to skip lunch the idea of eating was welcomed.

So Vlad got up from the bed and offered Lilith a hand up. She accepted and let him help her off the bed, once up she paused to remove her cloak, revealing a simple, but elegant black dress, black stockings and black flats. Vlad noticed that the whole ensemble was accented with a cinch belt adorned with the House of Death family crest in silver.

"Urăsc să port pelerina. Nu știu cum poți suporta mantia aia, (I hate wearing my cape. I do not know how you can stand that cloak.)" He stated watching Lilith toss the cloak onto the bed, she just shrugged.

"Cred că acum sunt obișnuit cu asta, (I guess that I am just used to it by now.)" Vlad wanted nothing more than to join his friend and shed his ridiculous cape, but knew that his father would have his head. And he felt that indulging his father was the least he could do for this early birthday gift.

The two followed Zoltan to the Throne room, along the way Vlad pointed out the different rooms and corridors they passed. When they reached the throne room they found Lilith's father and the Count talking and Ingrid sitting at the table looking absolutely bored. She was the first to spot them. "About time you two showed up." Both blushed at the knowledge that they had kept everyone waiting and quickly took their seats.

The Count looked away from Death's hood to look at the two children, "Ah, now that everyone is here I see no need to wait any longer for our meal. Renfield!" The dirty servant was quick to serve the meal to the Dracula's, Death and his daughter were not given plates, but Renfield did serve them drinks. Dinner passed with easy conversation between the occupants, mostly between the Count and Lord Death. Lilith gave the dishes laid out by Renfield a wary look and Vlad a sympathetic wince when his food moved a little on his plate.

Once their courses were done the Count cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. "Lilith. Your father and I have agreed that you will begin attending Stokely Grammar School starting Monday."

Lord Death spoke next, "That does not mean that you should neglect your true studies. Use the mortals to hone your craft as much as you can. These are the souls you will reap, learn all you can about them."

"Of course, father. I will not disappoint you." She said.

Even though she couldn't see it she knew her father was smiling at her, "If you have any questions use the witches glass to contact me, but I expect you to try on your own." With that he stood up, the Count, Ingrid, Vlad and Lilith following suit. "Oh, before I forget." Death reached into his cloak and retrieved a small piece of wood. "From your Uncle. A little good luck gift." Death tossed the piece to his daughter who easily caught it. The black wood was covered in beautiful knot work and runes and was only about the size of her palm. Looking at the runes closely Lilith's eyes widened and looked at her father.

"Really?" she asked brimming with excitement.

"It took some nagging on your Uncle's part, but I eventually agreed." Vlad moved closer to inspect the gift, but could not read the runes inscribed on it.

"Now come, give your father a hug before I go." Lilith smiled and walked into her father's familiar boney arms. "Write me often. And don't forget your Uncle, he is especially excited to hear your future tales."

"I will, thank you." Lilith stepped out of her fathers arms and hugged her mother.

Death turned his hood to face the Count, "I am trusting you with the protection of my only child and heir. Do not make me regret my decision Count Dracula."

The Count gulped slightly at the threat, "Of-of course not my Lord. I will look after her as if she were my own."

"See that you do."

Without another word Death waved his boney hand creating a black void into which he disappeared inside. Once enveloped in darkness it disappeared leaving the Draculas, Renfield, Zoltan and Lilith alone.

Vlad and Lilith waited until they were sure the Branagh's were asleep, before sneaking out. Vlad had changed out of his vampiric attire and into more 'normal' clothing. Although Lilith thought they were a bit bright if they were trying to be stealthy.

"Okay, Renfields most likely taking a nap so if we're quiet we can get by him and to the front door without any trouble." Lilith had finished changing into another black dress, this one was shorter than her formal dress, reaching a little past her knees and with long flowing sleeves and a billowing skirt. She paired the dress, with a pair of leather boots and black wool tights. Vlad was dressed in a burnt orange pants, a blue stripped shirt, a slightly darker blue sweatshirt, and orange sneakers. Lilith grabbed a dark purple jacket from her wardrobe and joined Vlad in his room. When he looked at what she was wrapping around her waist he chuckled, "I can not believe you still have that thing." Said 'thing' gave a growl of protest, but was easily shushed by Lilith. The 'thing' was a brown canvas and leather bag Vlad had helped her construct when they were six; the bag itself was made to look like the head of a voodoo doll with one yellow button eye and an 'x' where the other eye should be. There was a little flap at the top for the leather strap and a zipper formed the mouth of the face. (Look up Charmcaster's bag from Ben 10 see what it looks like.)

Lilith caressed the bag with a look of fondness, "Of course, I do. My first success with magic, how could I not keep it. Plus you helped me make it remember?"

"I remember you trusting me with a needle and completely botching the other eye, so badly that not even Ingrid could fix it."

"I think it gives it character. But anyway, let's get going already."

Vlad nodded and began to explain their route, "Okay so if we turn left at the end of the corridor there is a small side staircase we can take that will bring us to the kitchen and then…" Lilith cut him off,

"Or we could just use the window." she smiled at Vlad's confused look and held up the piece of wood that her Uncle had gifted her. Gripping it tightly she gave it one firm, downwards shake which caused the piece of wood to extend and become a scythe that was just slightly taller than her. She let go of it and instead of clanking onto the ground it hovered horizontally in the air with the blade pointed down

Vlad's eyes widened and he began to shake his head, "No, no and no. There is no way I am getting on that thing."

Lilith pouted, "Why not? My father has been giving me lessons. I'm actually rather good. Now come on, don't be a baby." Lilith mounted the scythe, it easily lifted her weight off of her feet making them dangle in the air, and looked to Vlad expectantly.

Vlad eyed his friend and her place on the weapon warily, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Lilith looked a little hurt, "Don't you trust me?"

Vlad quickly reassured his friend, "of course, I do but…"

"Then get on already." She patted the length of unoccupied wood behind her and Vlad slowly joined her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tensed when the scythe dropped slightly with his added weight, but it quickly adapted and lifted again. "Hold on."

Lilith guided the scythe higher off the ground and out the window. Vlad's arms tightened around Lilith's waist once they were completely outside. Lilith giggled, "Oh, open your eyes and tell me where I'm going. The view is very pretty too." Vlad slowly opened his eyes and marveled at the sight that greeted him, sure the view wasn't too different from the view from his room, but being a part of it make it much more grand. It was a few moments before Vlad was able to find his voice, "Number 22 down the hill. The bright yellow one with a white fence and orange van in the driveway."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Afraid so."

Lilith shrugged, "Alright then, number 22 it is."

Vlad shouted in alarm when the scythe dipped down, but Lilith merely laughed at his fright and continued the descent.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Robin rolled over in his sleep away from the annoying sound.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

The tapping became more insistent, Robin grumbled and hunkered down deeper inside his blankets. While Robin did his best to ignore the sound he didn't notice his windowing opening or his future undead friend entering his room.

"Robin." Robin fell out of his bed in fright at his friends voice being so close to his ear. He hit the ground hard, groaning in pain he tried to untangle himself from the sheets, Vlad shushed him. "Shush!" he whispered harshly, "You wanna wake the whole house?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in leu of greeting his friend.

"Well, I need you to convince your parents to let you and Chloe help my friend get a uniform and supplies for her first day of school on Monday."

That brought Robin up short, "What friend?" instead of getting an answer Vlad smirked and looked to the open window. Following his friends gaze Robin was met with the sight of a girl their age with dark red hair, bright electric purple eyes, and pale skin dressed in black and sitting on a hovering scythe. His eyes widened and he approached the window with a look of awe on his face,

"Please tell me your Vlad's friend. And I am not currently hallucinating a witch outside my window." The girl giggled, the sound reminded Robin of tinkling bells,

"Yes, I am Vlad's friend. May I come inside?" Robin nodded his head, but did not move away from the window. Vlad snickered at his friends bewitched look and pulled him away from the window to make enough room for his friend to enter. Lilith giggled at the boy's reaction and floated into the room, she dismounted her scythe and let it ride and hover vertically.

Lilith curtsied making sure to take an end of her skirt in each hand, "Hello, Robin it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lilith Grim, daughter of the Grim Reaper. But you may call me Lily." Vlad watched his friend for his reaction and was not disappointed when he fainted. Vlad quickly caught his friend before he hit the floor and Lilith helped him place the boy on his bed.

"Well, that was a reaction I was not expecting." She said eyeing the boy in concern. Vlad on the other hand was trying very hard to smother his laughter, so as not to wake any of the other Branaghs. Lilith ignored her long time friend to try and wake Robin up, she tapped his cheeks lightly to get him to stir and stir he did.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes, and yet again met the sight of bright electric purple eyes, "Wicked." He said reaching up to caress her cheek. Lilith blushed at the action and Vlad cleared his throat catching Robins attention. Meeting his eyes Lilith's blush deepened, ducking her head she got up from the bed.

"When exactly where you going to tell me that the Grim Reaper was real?" Exclaimed Robin in an excited whisper. Getting up from the bed her moved to the scythe, but when he reached out to touch it Vlad smacked his hand away.

Robin pouted and rubbed his hand, "Sorry, I thought knowing that vampires are real was enough." Lilith giggled at his snark.

The sound brought Robins attention back to the apparent witch, and he jumped up from his bed to inspect the girl. He circled her looking her up and down, Lilith was becoming uncomfortable with his inspection and shuffled from foot to foot. Robin stopped in front of her and spoke, "You're a lot prettier than I thought a witch would be."

Lilith's eyes widened at the compliment, "Um, thank you? But I'm not a witch, I am a reaper."

"Cool. So can you like reap souls and drag them down to the underworld?"

Lilith looked a little awkward at the question but answered anyway, "Not now no. I will only begin to collect souls when my father deems me ready for the duty. Until then I am to build up the strength of my soul and master Underworld magic."

"Excellent. You think you could put a hex my brothers?"

Lilith smirked, "I don't see why not."

"No, hex's. We need to keep a low profile here, Lilith. Turning people into frogs is not low profile."

Lilith snorted, "Please, I would never turn someone into a frog. I'm not a fairy."

Vlad snickered, but stopped when she hit his arm. Vlad stuck his tongue out at her, before turning to Robin, "Lily and I grew up together in Transylvania. She's come to stay with us in Stokely. She's going to attend Stokely Grammar with us and needs a uniform and supplies, think your parents will let you and Chloe take us into town to get them tomorrow?"

Thinking about it for a moment Robin nodded, "Definitely. Just come by after breakfast and we'll get started."

Vlad smiled, "You're the best, Robin."

"Thank you, Robin. And as much as I want to stay and chat, Vlad and I need to get back to the castle. We'll see you in the morning, come on Vlad, before your father notices we're gone." Lilith retrieved her scythe, activated it and mounted it.

"Good idea. Bye, Robin, we'll see you tomorrow." Vlad mounted the scythe behind Lilith and the two floated out the window and back to the castle.

Robin watched them go with a big smile, "Oh, I can not wait to have a go on that."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This story starts before episode 8, but after episode 7. Have you ever wondered how Dracula was given the title Prince of Darkness? What if a long time ago he formed a 'friendship' with a being feared by all? What if this being had a daughter that had grown up with Vlad in Transylvania and have been exchanging letters ever since the family had been forced to flee?

Previously: Robin watched them go with a big smile, "Oh, I can not wait to have a go on that."

Disclaimer: Let me start by saying I only own my OC, Lilith Grim, everything else belongs to Dan Tetsell, I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.

"An Early Birthday Surprise": Part 2

The next morning found both Vlad and Lilith outside the Branagh home, Lilith was dressed in the outfit she had worn to sneak out of the castle the night before, though she cast a small concealer spell to make her eyes look green instead of purple. Vlad had frowned at that, he rather liked her eyes, but agreed with her when she pointed out that humans are not born with purple eyes. Vlad had opted for a purple and green polo shirt with a striped undershirt, dark green pants and his sneakers. Lilith had also used her magic to enlarge her bag turning it into a backpack that she slung around her shoulders, Vlad eyed the bag curiously when it growled at a passing bird, "Might want to make sure it behaves. The last thing we need is it taking one of the Branagh's fingers."

Lilith smiled, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Vlad chuckled at his friend's words, she wasn't a malicious person by nature, but she always had a dark sense of humor. Vlad rung the doorbell,

"Well, I don't think they would be overly fond of losing a thumb." he tried, she just shrugged,

"I can just as easily reattach whatever is removed or simply give them a new one." she said nonchalantly, while Vlad stared at his friend bug eyed

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Just hold off on any magic outside of the castle."

"I make no promises."

Before Vlad could address that, the front door swung open to reveal a smiling Robin, "Hello!" he said cheerily. Vlad couldn't understand how his parents thought he was unhappy. Sure Robin enjoyed the darker parts of life, but he wasn't gloomy, depressing or unhappy, he was just particular about his likes and dislikes.

"Hey, Robin." said Vlad

"Hello, Robin." replied Lilith

"Come on in." Robin beckoned the two inside and Lilith blanched at the vibrantly bright yellow and orange kitchen. Noticing her expression Robin winced in sympathy, "Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to. Chloe can't come today, she's sleeping over at a friends house for the weekend." Robin closed the door and led the way to the kitchen table that housed his parents. Lilith couldn't help but take note of the fact that each family member was dressed in bright clothing just like Vlad, and that Robin's parents were a little agitated, his father more so than his mother. She even saw his father's eye twitch a little when he caught sight of her dark clothing.

"Oh, hello. You must be Lilith, my name is Elizabeth, I'm Robin's mum." The blonde woman stood up and held out a hand for Lilith to shake. Elizabeth Branagh and Graham Branagh were surprised when their sons guest curtsied,

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Branagh. My name is Lilith Grim." She rose from her curtsy and smiled, "Thank you for allowing your son to assist me in acquiring the necessary supplies for my schooling. Robin was most insistent that he not only help me settle in, but to be a sort of ambassador for me, since I have never been to England before. You've raised a very kind and helpful son."

Mrs. Branagh recovered first and smiled proudly at her dumbstruck son. "Well, it's good to know that our son is being so welcoming. Don't you think so, Graham?" said man was startled out of his thoughts by his wife's address,

"Of course, well done son. Showing that good old Branagh hospitality." Graham gave his son a proud smile, but Robin was too confused to be happy about it.

"How long have the two of you been pen pals?" she asked Robin who floundered for an answer,

"They haven't." said Vlad quickly, "That is to say... Lilith and I grew up together in Transylvania and well, she wanted to get to know my English friend." Robin looked back and forth between the two, absolutely bewildered.

Lilith nodded her head, happy that Vlad was helping her, "Vlad raved about how much Robin has been helping him with the cultural shock. England is so very different from Transylvania and so some things can be… overwhelming. So when Vlad mentioned to Robin that I would be coming here to attend Stokely Grammar he was eager to help me just as he has been helping Vlad." Lilith smiled at Robin encouragingly and he seemed to understand.

"Yeah!... I mean… You've always taught us to help others, so I guess I just offered to help without thinking. I'm sorry I sprung this on you today, but I was so excited I must have forgot to ask you ahead of time."

Mrs. Branagh smiled at her son, she was happy to hear how helpful he was being, "Oh, it's alright dear, I understand. Why don't you go upstairs and get you coat, we don't want the shops to close before we get there now do we?"

Robin rolled his eyes, but went upstairs to get his coat, which left Vlad and Lilith alone with the Branagh parents. Elizabeth turned to the young lady to study her, she was beautiful and her sons age. "So you say that you and Vlad grew up together in Transylvania, Lilith?" Mrs. Branagh retook her seat and gestured for Lilith and Vlad to join her and her husband. Lilith easily accepted and gracefully slid into a vacant seat.

"Yes, and please call me Lily. The ties between our two families goes back centuries, and have endured to this day, so Vlad and I have known each other since our births. I spent quite a lot of time running around the Count's ancestral home with Vlad and Ingrid." both Vlad and Lilith smiled at the memories of running around dark corridors either chasing Zoltan or running away from an angry Ingrid.

"Oh how wonderful." Gushed Mrs. Branagh. "I'm so glad your parents are letting you study abroad at such a young age." She thought for a minute, "Now, we have to get you a uniform, there's also of course your binders and stationary and the school will provide you with the proper books."

"Um, is it alright if we make an extra stop?" asked Lily.

"I don't see why not. Where do you need to go?" asked Elizabeth, she watched the girl pull a piece of parchment paper out of a pocket in her dress and hand it to her.

"Do you know where this is?" she asked.

Mrs. Branagh read the address and nodded, "Yes, I do. But we have plenty of tea here if you would like to have some of ours."

"The owner is an apothecary and I need to restock a few things for my studies."

"An apothecary?" asked Mrs. Branagh intrigued.

"Yes, it is an old tradition in my family to study the nature of plants and their applications. My Uncle has been teaching me, and just because he is not here to keep an eye on my studies does not mean I can slack off. I know it seems old fashioned, but it is an important aspect of my heritage."

"How fascinating. You know I've read a few articles about Homeopathic remedies that work wonders nowadays."

"I'm sure that Mr. Eldritch will have a few books if you'd like to learn more on the subject."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Don't you think Graham?" Mr. Branagh looked apprehensive,

"I don't know. There is a reason medical science advanced past all those herbal remedies."

Vlad winced a little at that comment and glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye, she was a little tense, and her fists were clenched in her lap. Reaching over Vlad placed a hand atop one clenched fist, Lily immediately un-clenched and laced their fingers together. Her family and traditions meant everything to her, so any jab, no matter how small, would hurt her.

This went unnoticed by the two adults, "Oh, Graham, don't be such a spoilsport. Now finish your eggs and toast, you need to get to work." Mr. Branagh looked to the rooms clock and jumped up from the table.

"Sorry, dear, but I don't have the time." Already dressed for work Mr. Branagh kissed his wife good-bye and left the three alone.

Robin chose that moment to come down the stairs. "Well, since we're already to go I'll just grab my own coat and we can go."

"So what did I miss?" asked Robin

**Later**

The trip to the market was uneventful and so was the shopping trip. They four got Lilith her uniform and as soon as she laid eyes on it she made a note to see Ingrid about 'fixing' it, because no matter how much stock she put in her magic she didn't think it would help. When she said as much to Vlad and Robin they both practically doubled over in their laughter, and once his mother was far enough away Robin would ask Lily questions about her family. The girl was more than happy to answer the dark boys questions, and asked a few of her own in return, curious to understand how English mortals lived. Vlad watched on with a smile, happy to know that his two closest friends got along, he could only hope that Lily and Chloe would get along as well.

Once Lilith had her necessary school supplies Mrs. Branagh led the three children to the small tea shop. Elizabeth had never had the desire to enter the shop, in fact even now as she drew nearer she still didn't feel the need, even though she knew she had to go in. Noticing his mother's slowing steps Robin looked at her in concern, "You alright, mum?"

Hearing her sons voice seemed to scatter some of the fog in her head, but she still eyed the shop with apprehension, "Are you sure you need to ge here, Lilith? It doesn't seem very… safe to me."

"What are you talking about, mum? It's just a tea shop." Robin was confused, sure the shop had an old fashioned feel to it, but nothing about it screamed unsafe to him.

"It's alright, Mrs. Branagh. You don't have to come in, we've been out for a long time, you must be tired."

Mrs. Branagh sighed in relief, "You may be right. I'm not as young as I used to be. Why don't I put our purchases in the car and you three will meet me there when your done?"

"Sounds great! I have a list so it shouldn't take us long." said Lilith.

"Alright, you kids be safe." Mrs. Brabagh waved to the three and beat a hasty retreat back to the car.

Robin turned to his new friend with an expectant look, "Okay. What was that?" Even Vlad was curious as to what could send the cheerful woman away so quickly.

"The shop has a… let's say, cloak draped over it. This cloak keeps out the undesirables."

"Undesirables?" asked Vlad

"Those who either do not have the spark within them or those who are not a part of the darker side of life. Which is why you and I are unaffected Vlad, but I find it strange that you did not share your mothers reaction, Robin. Do you not find the shop unsettling?"

Robin eyed the shop closely, but didn't feel anything that made him want to turn away from it. So he shook his head, "No. Just looks like a regular tea shop to me. Well, apart from the whole Victorian era aesthetic of course." Lilith eyed Robin very closely, allowing her eyes to glow a beautiful electric purple color, after a minute her eyes widened a little and returned to their 'natural' color.

"Very interesting."

"What?" asked both Robin and Vlad.

"Just that Robin has some potential in his soul. It's very small mind you, but if fed could become something more."

"And what does that mean?" he asked

"It means that you could very well, possess magic of your own Robin. And if nurtured and allowed to grow, you could become a practitioner."

Robin positively glowed at the news, "Seriously! You really think so? I could do magic?"

Lilith shrugged, "Maybe. A lot of humans have the potential for magic, but the spark slowly fades away with age. Mr. Eldritch will know more on the subject, we can ask him what he thinks."

Robin didn't need anymore than that, so he bounced into the shop, the little bell above the door signalling his entrance. Vlad grabbed Liliths hand before she could follow, gaining her attention. "Do you really think Robin can do magic?" Lilith frowned a little at his tone. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad either, she didn't know how to describe it.

"Yes, I believe so. His soul has a small spark within it and if he feeds it than he could very well become a practitioner." Thinking on it she then added, "Actually, with what I saw he could even become a warlock. If he has a mind for it, his soul is already very close to the threshold of our side of life. One push and he could cross over to our more shaded side."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lilith frowned at that.

"Would it be such a bad thing if he could do magic? If he does become a warlock he has the possibility of gaining immortality. Then you wouldn't have to watch him fade away." Vlad flinched at the reminder of his worst nightmare. The one thing he dreaded the most about becoming a vampire, watching those he cares about become dust beneath his feet. Seeing his sadness Lilith used the hand still gripping hers to pull him closer and place her free hand on his cheek, Vlad looked up and met her eyes. Even though they were green he could still see a bit of purple swimming around in her eyes, he followed a little wisp for a second, just watching it swirl around her iris. "I know you don't want to be a vampire, Vlad. You are not cruel or evil, your kind and loving. You don't want to watch Robin grow old and die, but you also don't want to turn him and watch his humanity fade from his eyes." Vlad shook his head harshly, Robin was too vibrant to become a vampire, despite his pension for black. "Then maybe let him try and grow the spark I see in his soul." Vlad smiled at his friend, he knew that the hope she was giving him was small, but if it worked then he could see his immortal life being a bit more bearable. "Now, enough of these serious matters. I need fresh Porpoise milk, and lizards teeth."

"Porpoise milk?" questioned Vlad as she dragged him into the shop. They both spotted Robin talking animatedly with an elderly gentleman behind a wooden counter, hearing the bell chime Mr. Eldritch looked up from the strange mortal boy to greet his next customers.

His eyes widened a little when he recognized the two children who had entered his shop. Although the boy wasn't wearing a traditional cape he still recognized the soul of a Dracula when he saw it, and if the boy surprised him then the girl floored him. The heir of Death's throne. Mr. Eldritch quickly came out from behind the counter to bow to the two customers, "Welcom, to my humble shop. It is an honor to serve the children of two noble houses." Vlad blushed and fidgited at the attention, but was quick to follow Liliths lead when she curtsied and bowed to the shop owner.

"Thank you. I am glad that a shop such as yours exists here, I am finding myself low on supplies and need to restock a few things." Lilith pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the owner, who rose from his bow to accept it. Robin sent a questioning look to Vlad as the old man read the list, but Vlad just mouthed, I'll tell you later, which appeased the boy for now.

"Oh, yes I have everything in stock, and your just in luck, I just got a fresh shipment of Lion's hearts this morning."

That brought Robin up short, "Lions Hearts?"

Lilith nodded, "They're great for potions of courage."

"Get extra then. We've got a maths exam coming up and we're gonna need some courage to get through it." The three shared a laugh as Mr. Eldritch moved about the shop gathering everything on Liliths list.

"I was wondering, Mr. Eldritch?"

"Hmm." Said man was currently on a ladder searching through some glass jars for Worms Wart,

"Can you read a sparks potential?"

Mr. Eldritch paused in his search to look to the young reaper, "Well, it's been a very long time since I have, but once learned…"

"Never forgotten." finished Lilith,

"Just so. Why do you ask? Surely you don't need your spark read-"

Lilith shook her head, "No, no. My spark is as strong as ever, but I was hoping you could check my new friend here. I have checked myself, but I would feel more comfortable with a masters gaze then to rely on a novices like my own."

"I don't see why not. Let me get the rest of the items on the list and we'll have a look." Finding the jar the man carefully got down off the ladder and placed the jar on the counter with the other items on the list. Robin and Vlad decided to entertain themselves by examining the ower shelves of the shop, Robin gave a little excited squeal when something in a bottle moved.

"Do you have any advice on where one could acquire a witches glass?" she asked.

Mr. Eldritch shook his head, "Unfortunately there isn't much call for them these days. All these new fangled cell phones have caused the young witch of today to ignore scrying altogether."Lilith became a little disappointed at that, "But… I did have a friend who used to be in the business, used to be quite the craftsman. Still is, I'd wager. He passed away not to long ago, left me all his things, on account that he didn't have any children of his own, and didn't want any of his siblings getting their grubby hands on any of his things. He wrote a few books on the subject, they're instructional guides if you will, never got a chance to publish them though. I'd bet he'd be happy if I lent them to you, if you wanna try your hand at crafting your own?"

Lilith's eyes widened at the idea of making her own witches glass. She of course possessed one that had been passed down to her, but it was far to bigger to carry around with her and there wasn't always a guarantee that she could find a conduit powerful enough to scry without one. "Yes, please. I'd be ever so grateful."

"Of course, I'll ask him tonight."

"I thought you said he was dead." pointed out Robin, having become bored with the thing living in a bottle both boys had tuned back into the conversation.

"That he did, but he still likes to pop in every now and then to say, hello." Mr. Eldritch smiled at Robins flabbergasted look and Vlad and Lilith snickered. The sound causing Roin to blush,

"Oh, okay."

Wanting to save his friend from further embarrassment Vlad decided to ask his own question, "So are you a warlock, Mr. Eldritch?"

"Yes, I am." the man replied measuring out the ingredients,

"So you were born a mortal and gained immortality through your spark?" asked Lilith, taking a seat at the counter to watch Mr. Eldritch work.

"Yes, I am a mortal by birth. I spent years feeding my spark and with enough study and discipline I gained the status of Warlock and the immortality with it. But as you can see that was many centuries ago." Mr. Eldritch gestured to his old and frail body, "Just as with the vampires my body has aged, but not nearly at the same rate as a mortals."

"So, can anyone who has a spark gain immortality?" asked Vlad, glancing at his friend who had decided to look through the cauldrons by the fireplace,

"No. All mortals are born with a Spark, but unless nurtured they all fade and die eventually. And without proper instruction a Spark can overwhelm a person and kill them." Explained Mr. Eldritch, Robin looked apprehensive at the prospect of dying, gulping he asked,

"So there is a bigger chance of dying early then there is of living longer then?"

Mr. Eldritch chuckled, "Without proper instruction yes. But if one finds a Patron than their chances increase exponentially. Traditionally the Patron would be a god or goddess, but in today's day and age the Patron duty falls to other practitioners, like myself. Though I haven't taken on a charge in years."

Lilith smiled, "Well, how would you feel about becoming a Patron for Robin? He has a great Spark in his soul, take a look for yourself." At her gesture Mr. Eldritch studied the boy that had come in with the heirs of Death and the Dracula clan. He was dressed head to toe in black, black pants, black boots, a black t-shirt sporting a flaming skull, a skull necklace with a spiked mohawk and a black leather coat. Mr. Eldritch let his magic fill his vision allowing him to see past the mortal plane, the build up of magic turning his normally blue eyes an electric purple, focusing on the center of his chest he caught a look at the boys spark. Not too bad, needs some work, but if he's willing he could do something with it. Mr. Eldritch decided to voice his thoughts.

"It's not too shabby, kid. With the right teacher I can see you making something of yourself. Yes…" Mr. Eldritch circled Robin making the boy nervous and looked to Vlad for help, but Vlad was watching Mr. Eldritch like a hawk. So he looked to Lilith who gave him a comforting smile. "… I believe I could become a Patron once again."

"Awesome!" said Robin excited to learn.

Mr. Eldritch frowned, "It will be a lot of work and I do not allow slacking in my shop." Mr. Eldritch smiled at the boys confused look.

"What?" he asked,

Mr. Eldritch smiled, "As I am your Patron that makes me your Master which makes you my apprentice. You will work in this store at the end of your school day, and every Saturday, I will arrange hours with your parents."

Robin had a big smile on his face at the beginning, the idea of not only learning magic, but working in a magic shop excited him, even if he had to work. But he lost his smile and excitement at the mention of his parents, they would never let him work in a magic shop. He frowned and addressed Mr. Eldritch in a solemn voice, "Sorry, but my parents aren't going to let me work in a magic shop." Robins frown increased when Mr. Eldritch and Lilith chuckled.

"You forget boy that to mortals this is not a magic shop, it's a Tea and Spice shop. And I don't see why your parents would object to you working in a Tea and Spice shop."

Something occurred to Vlad that made him smile, so he voiced his thought, "They won't object." That caught Robins attention, "After all a good, honest job will be good for you, maybe it will make you more 'normal'." Robin's grin matched Vlad's. His friend was right, his parents went on and on about wanting him to be more normal and getting a respectable job at a 'normal' shop would look like a step closer to normal for them.

"Ah, the mischief of youth, such a wholesome activity." That got the three friends laughing, "Anyway, be here on Monday after school and you can get started, and if your parents give you any trouble, I've got just the thing to change their minds."

"Spell or potion?" asked Lilith

"Spell."

Vlad frowned, "Hold on you can't cast a spell on his parents."

"Yes, he can." Said Robin

"Robin!" admonished Vlad, the boy look chastised,

"He's right. They're my parents."

Mr. Eldritch consoled the two boys, "It's alright boys. The spell would simply compel them to agree to Robin working in my shop, nothing more nothing less. The spell only surrounds that one decision and doesn't affect anything else."

"Vlad, you know perfectly well that magic is very precise and deliberate. Once a spell is cast it performs its purpose and dissipates, no more, no less." Lectured Lilith, now it was Vlad's turn to look chastised.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Apologized Vlad, Lilith rolled her eyes, but accepted the apology.

"Alright your grace, would you like a box for everything?" asked Mr. Eldritch, Lilith was about to shake her head no, but thought better of it.

"Yes, thank you." They were riding back with Mrs. Branagh and she knew that Lilith was making a purchase, so spending so much time in the shop and leaving without anything would seem strange. Lilith paid for her purchase while Robin and Vlad spoke.

"Do you really want to learn magic, Robin? You heard him, learning it could kill you." Vlad was scared for his friend.

Robin frowned, "You don't think I can do it." He stated,

"No… Well, a little, yeah." Admitted Vlad.

"Oh, come on. As long as Mr. Eldritch keeps on eye on me I'll be fine."

"Not to mention I can keep an eye on Robins Spark." Lilith's interruption caused both boys to jump and Lilith to smirk,

"Some creature of the night you are, mate." Teased Robin, Vlad hit his arm for the comment.

"Come on I think we've made your wait long enough Robin. Thank you, Mr. Eldritch for all your help. Would it be alright if Vlad and I accompany Robin on Monday, just to walk him here and to monitor his awakening."

"I would expect nothing else. And let me just say that the two of you are always welcome in my shop." Said Mr. Eldritch giving the two heirs a polite bow, which they returned.

Robin was practically vibrating in excitement when they found Mrs. Branagh having a cup of Tea. "Hello, there kids. How did it go? Did you get everything you need, Lily?"

"Yes, thank you so much for waiting. Mrs. Branagh."

"Oh, it's alright dear. I know how it is when you're in a store you love. You just want to take everything home with you." Noticing her usually dour son's excitement Mrs. Branagh turned her attention to Robin, "Well, what's got you so excited then?"

"I've got a job!" Mrs. Branagh's eyes widened at the news, so he explained, "Mr. Eldritch offered me a job helping around his shop after school. And he wants me to start Monday"

"Really? Well, that's wonderful, Robin. Wait until you tell your father, he'll be ever so proud of you." She said, "Imagine you having a job before your even out of grammar school." She gushed. Lilith and Vlad shared a smile at Robins excitement.

The ride back to the Branagh household was not as silent as the ride to the market, the car was filled with Mrs. Branagh and Robin happily discussing what his new schedule would be. Vlad and Lilith filled the time discussing what Vlad would do for his birthday, suffice to say he had no idea what he would do. Obviously he wanted Chloe and Robin to celebrate with him, a cake, and maybe some decorations. Lilith suggested games, but Vlad was on the fence about it as there wouldn't be enough people and his father wasn't one for 'breather' games.

As he spoke with his long time friend Vlad smiled and couldn't help but think that his life was going to get a lot more interesting.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
